Sid and Adelaide: Baby-Sitting Sherman Chang
Shutter Clicking (Sid's got Sherman in her arms.) Sid: "Dad? you haven't got a photo of the back of him right here yet." Stanley: "You're absolutely right, Sid." Shutter Clicking Again Cut to outside and inside...... Shutter Clicking Again Stanley: "We don't have 1 of him wearing a cowboy cap." Sherman's wearing a big blue cowboy cap on his head, but he can't see anything around him that he can hardly see. Shutter Clicking Becca: "We don't have 1 of him sitting in a cowboy cap. Shutter Clicking Again Becca: "Now that's adorable." Meanwhile in the living room........ Becca: "Look at this 1, Maria, he's in a daisy cap." Maria (looking at 1 of Sherman's baby photos): A Bit "Just like a little angel from the skies of heaven, Rico knows him more than anything, look how interested he is." Rico: "Chimpy, biwdy, chimpy, biwdy." Ronnie Anne: "Wow, he's getting super good at learning those words." Meanwhile in Sherman's bedroom............. Stanley: "Maybe we should have Sherman tested, so we can see whether he's gifted or not." Becca: "I already know 1 gift: (she picks up a sock monkey.) he throws his toys and things around like Sid and Adelaide ever did." Dream sequence: A basketball court...... Announcer: "The Great Lakes City Bumpers are ahead, thanks to their super star player, Sherman Toby Chang." Becca: "I'm so relieved we have Sherman tested and saw him throw that little plush ball right in that basketball hoop." Stanley: "Go, Sherman, go!" Sherman walks around in his baby walker while dribbling the basketball. Sherman shoots the basketball right into the basketball hoop. Stanley: "Nobody dribbles like our youngest son does." End of dream sequence....... Becca: "We can help him be a real good basketball super star." Stanley: "I bet he'll be more than that." Sherman's still asleep in her crib. Another dream sequence: show biz Show Host: "My next guest, is the most popular photographer, video game designer, ventriloquist and rock musician, performing her new hit record, please welcome Sherman Toby Chang." Sherman comes in with a rock and roll guitar. Sherman: "Dis new song is cawwed Bown to dwill." Sherman: And Wailing On Rock And Roll Guitar End of other dream sequence....... Meanwhile at the baby care center....... Dr. Goldberg is having Sherman tested with teddy bear recognition. Dr. Goldberg: "100 % teddy bear recognition." Sherman's now putting in the many shape blocks right into the exact same slots. Sherman's now typing on the baby computer, but nobody can read what it says on there. Becca: "It almost spells the word pelican." Dr. Goldberg: "Uh, no." Becca shows Sherman where the baby size basketball hoop is. Sherman: And Giggling Sherman's now looking at a little black board and he begins licking it. Stanley: In Shock Becca: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie cakes." Meanwhile back home in the dining room....... Becca: "They told us that he's got the intelligence of a 1 year old," Stanley: "but the most important influence of his early development, will be his true family." Sid: "I already bought her a sock rabbit and named him Flopsy, a monkey rattle and named him Mr. Shaky and I also bought him a dolphin blankie." Meanwhile...... Sid (playing with Sherman who's wearing a comic book hero cape that's just about his size): "Fly away, Sherman, you're Mighty Boy." Sherman: And Giggling Sherman goes right over to Sporty's water dish. Sid (offscreen): "No, no, no, no, no, Sherman," Sid picks Sherman up and holds him in her arms. Sid (tickling Sherman underneath her chin): "that ice cold water's for Sporty." Category:Shorts Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Sid Chang